Confessions and Realizations
by SparkELee
Summary: A simpler take on Beach Games. I haven't seen this yet so I thought I'd give it a go.


Just a one shot inspired by Beach Games

I don't own them.

Please don't sue me, I'm getting ready to go on vacation and I really don't need the stress right now.

Confessions and Realizations

Pam wasn't entirely sure of what she expected to happen after her big revelation.

She'd laid it out there, put her heart on the line, told everyone just what she thought. And now she was wading through the shallows of Lake Scranton, she had to admit, it felt a tad anticlimactic.

It wasn't like she thought he'd come running after her. He wouldn't. He might've in the past. But that Jim was gone. This new Jim, she barely spoke to him… .But, she remembered, she'd changed as well. She was Fancy New Beesly now. Old Pam would never have dreamed of doing what she'd just done.

She hadn't expected him to come find her. But that didn't stop her from wanting him to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody calling her name. She looked up, her head jerking towards the group around the fire, hoping it was Jim, knowing it wasn't.

"Over here!" The voice called. She whirled to her right and looked into the darkness, not afraid, just overly curious.

"Who's out there?" She responded, doing a mental count of the staff in her head. Just as she realized, he called out.

"Andy!" He replied. She smiled a little and made her way through the weeds and found Andy floating on his back, still in the sumo suit.

"What…? No, you know what, don't tell me." She told him, grabbing both his hands and pulling him to shore. Once she helped him to his feet and unzipped the suit, she hurried back to the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling the wet sumo suit from his body.

"Well, I, we had a coal walk… No one was willing to do it, except Dwight, obviously. He laid in the coals and refused to move until Michael gave him the position of Regional Mangaer." Pam started.

Andy looked up from his clothing 'situation'. Pam expected a wise crack or a joke, but his face was serious, so she continued.

"They pulled him out of the bed of coals, against his will. Then, after everyone left, I did it Andy… I did the coal walk. Me… And well, I guess it was an adrenaline rush or something because right after, I sort of stood up for myself, called them out I guess… About my art show, how they forget about me. And I confronted Jim." She finished quietly.

Andy had removed the suit and was left in swim trunks and a white T-shirt. Pam had taken a seat on the beach, close to the water to keep her feet from hurting. He took a seat next to her.

He'd been uncharacteristically quiet through her explanation, just letting her get it out.

"Did it make you feel better?" He asked softly.

"It did. I had some things to say. Not that I expect anything to change." She muttered the last part under her breath, but he heard.

"You didn't do it because you wanted things to change. You did it because you were tired of being ignored or misunderstood. I can relate." He said, his tone mostly wistful, tinged with regret.

She was silent. He could relate. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Andy… Drew." She said, getting a small smile.

"No, that's Ok. I'm definitely not a Drew. But, thanks Pam." He said, reaching over and squeezing the hand she'd laid on his arm.

Silence engulfed them again, though it was companionable, comfortable. She couldn't help her eyes as they scanned the surrounding area, hoping to catch a glimpse of a person she knew wouldn't be there.

She slowly panned back around and met Andy's eyes. "I guess… .I don't know. I didn't expect him to come after me… He does have a girlfriend." She whispered.

"You're human. You want him to want you, just as much as you want him. That's ok. And Pam, if it makes you feel any better, you do make it pretty easy to want you." Andy said, his gaze now focused on the moon shining above the lake. She let her eyes settle on the small ripples of the dark lake.

"Doesn't matter. He's done with us… With me… He has Karen now. I… I just needed him to know. Once. " She breathed, a small undetectable smile gracing her face as she used his words.

"Mission accomplished." Andy said, nudging her with his shoulder.

Jim stood behind them, hidden from sight by a tree. He'd heard it. Every word. Including her last ones. _She remembers…_ She underestimated him. She hadn't expected him to come after her…

But when it came to Pam, expectations didn't exist. Not anymore. His heart had nearly pounded out of his chest as she spilled her feelings in front of everyone. No one had ever done that before, put up such a fight for him, called him on it, laid herself on the chopping block, all for the sake of having him in her life.

She may not have expected him, but she wanted him.

Jim let his gaze travel back to the bonfire he'd deserted moments before. He'd told Karen he needed to be alone on the bus. And then he'd followed her.

His eyes rested on her figure, sitting alone on the log. She'd get the New York job. And she'd ask him to go. He'd pretend to think about it, but he'd say no.

He'd say no because Pam wanted him. (He'd yet to fully wrap his mind around that)

He'd say no because Pam didn't need him. (He loved this trait. She'd learned to rely on herself)

He'd say no because Pam was still the one his eyes traveled to when he walked in the office. (Old habits die hard, and really, were they even dying?)

He'd say no because she was still his last thought at night. (He could never tell Karen, but he always wondered what Pam's nightly routine was and he always found a tiny part of him wanting to be part of that routine.)

He'd say no because…. Because Karen, no matter how wonderful, great, thoughtful… She wasn't Pam.

And who was Jim if he didn't have Pam?

And for the first time since he'd taken up with Karen, he admitted that he didn't want to find out.

Reviews? Thoughts? Gas money? Souvenirs?

Bon Voyage!!


End file.
